A Different Choice
by Faerex
Summary: "Just you try and get over me." Naoki never thought that she actually would. In which Kotoko choses to give the more obvious Prince Charming a chance, deciding that she would rather have a chance at being loved than never being loved at all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kotoko decides that maybe it is better to experience being loved than never being loved at all and decides to give the more obvious Prince Charming a chance.

* * *

Another new fic idea, again based in the manga verse since sadly Takendo only exists there. Based on the chapter where Takendo asks Kotoko out and she agrees to make Naoki jealous.

Hope you enjoy it and as always would love to here your suggestions and thoughts :)

* * *

**A Different Choice  
**

* * *

Kotoko had never felt more ashamed of herself as she did at that moment. Why had she stooped so low as to purposely arrange to meet Takendo for their date at the diner where she and Irie-kun worked, and at a time when she knew for certain that Irie-kun would be working? Honestly what had she been expecting? For Irie-kun to get jealous? Who did she think she was kidding? Just herself apparently.

***Flashback***

_The day Takendo had asked her out Kotoko had been shocked and flattered but had turned him down without hesitation. He had persisted however and asked her to think it over and give him a reply the next day._

_That night at home she had casually dropped into the conversation at dinner that a guy had asked __her__ out. She had been disappointed by the lack of reaction in Irie-kun, although what he had lacked in reaction was more than made up by the hysterics of Noriko. The older woman had been hysterical until Kotoko had quietly assured her later on in public that she intended to refuse Takendo._

_Immediately Oba-sama had done a complete 180 and told Kotoko that she absolutely had to go out with Takendo to make Irie-kun jealous. Kotoko had protested, thinking it was wrong although she admitted to herself that Oba-sama's persistent persuasion was tempting since she too wanted to see how Irie-kun would react. Although to be honest there was a large part of herself that was very intrigued by Takendo Nakagawa. _

_Kotoko had intended to reject him again gently, letting him know that she couldn't go out with him because she couldn't give up on Irie-kun. Despite pressure from Oba-sama to date Takendo just to make her son jealous Kotoko refused to do so out of principle because she was just not that sort of person._

_But then she had to go and throw all her principles out of the window the very next day when Irie-kun had shown up to tennis practice and once again humiliated her so that when Takendo had miraculously appeared out of the blue she had agreed to a date with him there and then mostly, she was ashamed to recall, to spite Irie-kun._

***Flashback End***

So now here she sat in Donny's Diner, feeling guilty for agreeing to the date and even guiltier for leading Takendo on and bringing him to parade in front of Irie-kun. It was this feeling that overshadowed any guilt that she might feel for 'betraying' Irie-kun.

She should've known from Irie-kun's earlier reactions that he wouldn't care if he saw her with Takendo. So in the end it was only herself and an innocent guy who got hurt when Irie-kun dismissively took their orders. A feeling of self loathing rose within her when she had caught the brief, hurt look in Takendo's eyes when he arrived with a smile that fell at once when he saw that Kotoko had chosen to come to a place where his rival worked.

***Flashback***

_Kotoko had dressed up for the occasion in a sleeveless black, flared sundress with white polka dots only she wasn't quite sure who she had dressed up for, Takendo or Irie-kun. Kotoko shook her head to clear those thoughts and strengthen her resolve._

_Just then Irie-kun himself came over. "Oi, what are you doing sitting there as a customer?" he demanded._

"_I'm not working today," Kotoko replied. He frowned back._

"_Then what are you doing here? Couldn't keep away from me even for one day?" Irie-kun said with a smirk._

_Kotoko felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, especially when his smirk only increased as she didn't deny it. They both knew she would be lying if she did._

"_I'm waiting for someone," Kotoko said imperiously._

_Takendo made his appearance then, dressed handsomely in a fitted black shirt and dark blue jeans. His smile as he caught sight of her faltered as he saw Irie-kun standing beside her. He recovered it though and made his way over to her table._

"_Ah, sorry I'm late," Takendo said, sliding into the seat opposite her. If Irie-kun was surprised to see him then he didn't show it._

"_It's okay, I just got here myself," Kotoko assured him, at once feeling horrible for this selfish scheme of hers._

_Irie-kun had smiled that fake smile of his, the one he wore when he would rather be someplace else (anywhere but near her), and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Kotoko quietly ordered an iced tea whilst Takendo ordered an iced coffee. Kotoko didn't need to watch to know that Irie didn't spare them a backward glance as he walked away but she looked anyway and was once again disappointed._

***Flashback end***

She looked back up to see Takendo watching her. He smiled at her kindly and Kotoko wanted to cry.

"I'm happy that you agreed to this date today," Takendo said. His smile was so gentle and his voice was sincere, as if he had not just watched her watching her unrequited love walk away. "Where do you want to go? I have a car."

"You have a driver's license?" Kotoko asked; glad to make small talk with him.

Takendo nodded. "Yeah, you can take the test when you're just 18."

Kotoko hummed in reply. "Actually I'm not sure where to go. I'm totally inexperienced in these things." In truth she hadn't planned anything; a large part of her hoped that Irie-kun would swoop down and sweep her off her feet with a declaration of love.

"You've never been on a date before?" Takendo seemed very surprised about this.

Kotoko flushed in embarrassment. "Nonsense, who says I haven't?" she said defensively.

Takendo looked at her thoughtfully. "With Irie?"

"...Yes." Kotoko replied. _If you call that a date_, she thought as she remembered what had happened after she had followed him on his date with Matsumoto. However even she was not convinced by the strength of her answer. Takendo smiled as if he knew what was going through her mind.

"Ah, we can't have that. Life is short; we should enjoy it to the fullest. Just count on me, I'll make sure you have a good time." He sounded so enthusiastic that Kotoko could not help but smile back at him.

"Since the day is still young we could go to the theme park first. I heard that there is a new rollercoaster there," Takendo suggested.

"Sorry for the wait." Irie-kun had returned with their drinks. This is where Kotoko did something stupid yet again.

"So Takendo we're going to the theme park? That will be fun. Which one is it?" She asked casually.

"The one on Lotus Hill,"

"Oh Lotus Hill?" Kotoko clarified, just to make sure that Irie-kun heard it.

"Enjoy your drinks." Irie-kun said curtly and walked away. Kotoko flushed as she realised she had very blatantly and obviously tried to make Irie-kun jealous again.

Takendo was watching her still, this time contemplatively. "Kotoko, how long have you been interested in Irie?"

"Er...for about four years now," Kotoko mumbled quietly, too ashamed to look into his eyes.

"Since high school," Takendo murmured. "Ah, so I'll have a long battle then."

"Huh?" she looked up at him then in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Takendo grinned. "The past four years you've only been interested in one person and I realise that you can't stop liking someone just like that." He leaned forward. "If you're willing to hang out with me today and take notice of me, I'll be very happy."

She looked at him then, really looked at him. Takendo was extremely handsome, she had noted it subconsciously but now she really took it in. His gently tousled hair was an interesting shade of almost blonde brown and his earnest, kind brown eyes looked at her as always with an expressive emotion. This guy, even though he knew her feelings still wanted to take the time to hang out with her.

Kotoko nodded slowly. "Okay." It was the least she could do anyway to make up for her behaviour.

They finished their drinks and left. She let him take her to the theme park, let him try and win prizes for her, sat next to him on the Ferris wheel and rode roller coasters beside him until she felt sick.

Kotoko, when she did feel like she was going to be sick, let Takendo manoeuvre her to a bench. He sat her down and left with the promise of bringing back drinks. When he left Kotoko sat and marvelled at how much fun she actually had.

When she thought about it, apart from Irie-kun and Kin-chan she had never properly interacted with another guy before. Was that another result of being so obsessed with Irie-kun?

Takendo ambled back with the drinks. "Here, lemon soda. Have a cold drink; it might make you feel better."

Kotoko took the can and swallowed a grateful sip. As the cold sugary liquid ran down her throat she contemplated a time when Irie-kun had ever been as considerate of her. Her mind came up blank. Sure there had been times when he had helped her but that had been more out of obligation or blackmail.

"Are you alright?" Takendo sat down besides her frowning slightly. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Umm no, I'm fine," Kotoko assured him. She hesitated. "In truth, I've had a really great time. The most fun I've had in a long time in fact. Now I'm feeling confused."

Takendo smiled. "Well to be honest, that's a good sign, for me anyway. It shows that you're not completely adverse to me." He put down his soda can and looked at her intently. "So what do you say? Do you think you could consider someone like me as your boyfriend? You don't have to answer that right now, take as much time as you need. If you really are sure that it won't work out between us then I will say nothing more on the subject and we'll just be friends." His expression was kind and sincere as he looked into her eyes intently, making Kotoko blush.

This guy, she thought, was the epitome of Prince Charming. He was chivalrous and considerate, handsome and smart. There was nothing yet she found to dislike about him. She had heard from Ayako how he was as smart as Irie-kun too. He was persistent in pursuing her but nowhere as smothering as Kin-chan. Takendo actually listened to and respected her wishes.

Neither Irie-kun nor Kin-chan did that. One looked down on her and the other just made decisions for her.

Kotoko's motto was to never give up on true love but her love was extremely one sided so how could that count as true love? She had liked Irie-kun for four years and he had been aware of her feeling for two years but nothing had changed between them. Takendo was right, life was too short so did so did she really want to waste more of her time chasing after Irie-kun?

What if Irie-kun never returned her feelings and she had wasted the only opportunity she had to have a boyfriend like Takendo? It wasn't often that boys showed interest in her after all. She remembered her earlier thoughts of how she had never really talked to any other guys apart from Irie-kun and Kin-chan. How did she know that Irie-kun was the right one for her after all when she had talked to so few guys? In fact, why had she been so certain that Irie-kun was the one for her even before she had spoken to him?

Kotoko related these jumbled thoughts to her companion. He listened to her without judgement, he didn't criticise her or say anything bad about Irie-kun to make himself look better, like Kin-chan often did.

"Why don't you try it?" Takendo suggested.

"Eh? Try what?" Kotoko asked in confusion.

"Try dating me to see what it's like being with someone other than Irie," Takendo suggested. "That way you'll know for sure whether you can like only Irie. You'll never know if you don't try it. And like I said, if you feel like it won't work then we can just be friends."

"But what about how you feel?" Kotoko protested. "Isn't it unfair to you if I say yes but you know I like Irie-kun?"

Takendo grinned again. "Well I asked you out twice knowing full well what your feelings were. But if you did say yes to dating me and later you change your mind well...I'm sure I'll treasure the memories of the time we spent together. I'm happy with even this chance to be with you. And if you say no at least I'll know I tried my best."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Nobody had ever said such things to her, ever. It was such a new feeling to be wanted by such a guy like Takendo.

Takendo leaned back, shielding his eyes as he looked at the sunny sky. "I reckon that you've focused your attention the past few years on Irie, doing things just because he did them too." Kotoko blushed but couldn't deny that statement.

"Haven't you ever wanted to try something just for your sake rather than his? Find something that makes you happy?" Takendo questioned. "It's a big, wide world out there with lots to do and see. Would you rather spend the rest of your time in an unrequited love without seeing what else the world has to offer?"

Kotoko felt her inner turmoil rise as new thoughts and ideas ignited in her mind. It was true; she had wasted her high school years and her first year of college chasing after Irie-kun. She had accidently joined the mange club only because she had chased after him to find out where he was going. Then she joined the tennis club because he had too. But did she actually enjoy it?

Did she actually enjoy the harsh training that Sudou-sempai only seemed to inflict on her alone and the ritual humiliation that Reiko, Ayako and Irie-kun threw at her? Did she even have friends in the tennis club? Heck, they all knew she was a terrible player and she knew they considered her more as entertainment than an aspiring player. Did she really want to endure all that just for the chance to be in the company of a guy who constantly showed how little he actually cared for her?

"It's scary." Kotoko said quietly. "That I've never considered anything else other than being with Irie-kun. I don't think of it as not being possible. But the truth is he hardly pays attention to me and I may have wasted the past four years of my life doing things just so I can see his face."

"Did you know that there are nearly a hundred societies at college, forty seven of them being sports clubs?" Takendo asked suddenly.

Kotoko looked at him with a jolt of shock. He was still looking at the sky. "Really? I never knew that!" She didn't. Her criteria in joining societies had been to join whatever activities Irie-kun did. "There's really that many?"

"Hm, yeah. I make it my aim to try as many of them as I possibly can. That way I'll be sure to find something I really enjoy. I want to live my life no regrets, knowing I tried as many options that I could."

Kotoko wrapped her hands around her now empty soda can. "That sounds fun. Exciting and adventurous. I've never done anything like that before."

"It's never too late to try," Takendo stated. "And if you ever wanted a companion to go on a crazy adventure than I would be more than happy to be by your side."

Once again his words made her cheeks burn. This date had been one big enlightenment for her. If Kotoko had to describe her achievements to date, what would people think of her? That she was a crazy stalker who needed to be locked up most likely. What had she done to better herself, what had she done because she enjoyed it? Kotoko honestly didn't know.

One hand let go of the soda can which had grown warm in her grip. She reached out tentatively and placed her hand on top of Takendo's. He looked at her in surprise; creating a nice silhouette against the sunrays as his eyes bore into hers, hope in his eyes. Kotoko didn't move her hand.

"You know you're right, life is an adventure which I should be exploring to the fullest. And, if you were to be by my side, I would be more than honoured." Kotoko blushed a little as she said this, even more so when Takendo's face burst into a beaming, radiant smile. "Like you said, I'll never know until I try, right?"

She thought of her shameful actions from earlier. Would she really give up a chance at happiness to become someone who did such selfish things just for a smidgen of Irie-kun's attention? There was a genuine Prince Charming sitting right next to her who wanted to give her his love. She would be a fool to spurn him for the one in a million chance that Irie-kun might love her back.

He squeezed her hand gently in reply and they spent a while sitting side by side in the sun. Kotoko wasn't sure if it was possible to get over Irie-kun but Takendo was offering to help her try. Not only that he was offering her the chance to experience having someone who really liked her for being her.

After all, it was better to have loved and lost than never been loved at all. And at the rate things were going with Irie-kun, Kotoko doubted he would ever love her. So she would take this chance to be happy and see where it took her because in the end love didn't just happen because you wanted it to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Choice**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

******Here it is finally, chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I was working on my thesis which I handed in at the end of September. I started writing this right away and I was aiming to write the same amount as chapter 1 but it just kept growing and growing until eventually I ended up with this 11, 907 words long chapter, lol.**

**I will try and update soon though I aim to update Warrior Kotoko and The Losers' Pact first. I'm going away for a month in November to the Philippines so hopefully I can update a chapter for each story before then. I will be writing whilst I'm away but I most likely won't have access to a computer until come back, which won't be until the beginning of December. **

**So for now please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions ^_^**

* * *

It was a shame that Irie-kun had moved back home because just the sight of him made Kotoko question if she was doing the right thing. But she had stuck to her guns (so far) and was determined to keep out of his sight. When she had gotten back from her far better than expected date she had found, much to her good luck and delight, that the house was empty, Irie-kun clearly hadn't come back from work yet. She took this opportunity to keep herself out of sight and set about sequestering herself in her room.

Kotoko had planned to keep herself occupied by doing something productive but instead she found herself lying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling as she replayed the date over again and again in her head. She gave a wry smile as she had the thought that if she had met Takendo back when she was out looking misguidedly for her own Prince Charming, she probably wouldn't have given Irie-kun a second glance.

...Okay she would've given him a few more glances but hey, he was pretty handsome. But that's all she would do. Kotoko Aihara was a girl who would never cheat on her boyfriend.

Sigh. That's right, Takendo was her boyfriend now and she had agreed to go out with him, even if for now it was just a trial period. He had asked her to give it a try for at least a week and if she felt strongly that it wouldn't work out then they would break up, no hard feelings. He was everything she could ever hope to have in a boyfriend yet her chest still hurt. Takendo was her boyfriend but why did it feel like she was cheating on Irie-kun?

Gah, she was being so stupid! Apart from that stolen kiss after graduation Irie-kun had never shown any interest in her. Now that she thought about it more, that kiss had happened a year ago. So it had been that long ago yet she _still_ strove for Irie-kun's attentions? What other indication did she have that he actually had feelings for her? Che. He had probably only kissed her in revenge for revealing his childhood pictures, Kotoko though a little bitterly.

Of course she would feel like this, even Takendo seemed to anticipate it. As he said, it wasn't easy getting over someone you had liked for years. This sort of thing took time. Kotoko curled herself round a soft white bunny plushie, hugging it to her closely. Takendo had insisted on winning her a prize and to her delight had won the very plushie she had secretly taken a fancy too. That guy...Kotoko really didn't know what she had done to deserve the attentions of such a gentleman.

In short, there really shouldn't be any dilemma. Kotoko liked Irie-kun for four years, was rejected by him, kissed once by him and another year had passed with more insults and snide remarks from him than she cared to remember. Then along comes Takendo who states his intention to sweep her off her feet. Did she really want to spend the rest of her college life pining after Irie-kun's attention?

Thinking about it even more, it was downright embarrassing that she had joined up at Donny's Diner because Irie-kun worked there. True she had mostly done it because Reiko and Ayako Matsumoto had done so as well, and she hadn't wanted the other girls to gain the upper hand when it came to Irie-kun. But really, how far off was that behaviour from stalking?

Every day she woke up thinking of him, her day wasn't complete until she had caught a glimpse of him. So had been her life for the past five years. Pathetic. She hugged the plushie closer, squeezing her eyes in embarrassment. Geez, no wonder Irie-kun never paid her any mind, she acted little more than a rabid fan girl. For crying out loud she was jeopardizing her college education by constantly making excuses to go to the economics department for the chance of any glimpse of Irie-kun, even though he was once again living at the Irie household. If that wasn't pathetic stalker behaviour than she didn't know what was. How had she never seen this before?

But it didn't have to be like that. Kotoko didn't have to spend the rest of her college years, heck the rest of her life, chasing after scraps of Irie-kun's attention. She didn't have to join clubs just so she could be near him.

With Takendo by her side she wouldn't need Irie-kun's attentions. She would have no reason to venture to the other side of campus to catch a glimpse of him (not that she had reason to before but she had never let that stop her). Kotoko could join clubs and societies that she truly found interesting and maybe find something she was good at. She couldn't remember the last time she tried something new, something challenging, something exciting.

Kotoko gave a little shiver. Takendo was new _and_ exciting. He was an experience that she had never had the fortune to experience before and she was determined to savour and treasure it. With him he had vowed to show her things she had never dreamt of trying. During their talk earlier both had decided to dedicate this year to trying as many as the college sports clubs and societies as possible (without it affecting their studies of course).

When Kotoko analysed her behavior towards Irie-kun, she really didn't like what she saw. She didn't like what she had become. When had everything taken a backseat to her gaining his affection? But no, she would no longer be that girl. Kotoko Aihara was embarking on a new adventure and she would be a fool to drop it all for a guy who did not care for her the way she had spent five years wishing he did.

* * *

It was inevitable that someone would bring up a mention of the date and since Kotoko was taking great pains to avoid trying to make Irie-kun jealous (like _she_ could ever make him jealous in the first place) and was being remarkably quiet, and the males at the table had either forgotten about it or just didn't care, the task fell to Oba-sama, who after trying to gently coax Kotoko into revealing how her day went, and only receiving vague answers in return, just came straight out and asked the girl how the date had gone.

There was a slight pause in the clinking of cutlery as the others waited her answer in interest. Only Irie-kun continued eating unbothered but Kotoko heard rather than felt this. She did not dare look towards him.

She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. "It was nice," Kotoko finally ventured.

Silence. The others looked at her blankly and Kotoko tried not to notice Oba-sama gesturing for her to continue and spew exaggerated details of the date that would surely make her son jealous.

"Che, is that all you have to say?" Yuki-kun sneered. In reply Kotoko could only look at him in surprise. Why was Yuki-kun taking an interest? He usually left her well alone, except to insult her. The younger boy looked away in embarrassment at her confused gaze and cast a sidelong glance at his brother.

"Well it was nice," Kotoko said more firmly. "We went to the theme park; we went on the rides and played arcade games. It was fun, and I learnt a lot of interesting things." She felt her skin prickle and her senses told her that Irie-kun looked at her just then but she wouldn't look.

"Did he kiss you?" Oba-sama asked bluntly. Both Kotoko and her dad spluttered in surprise.

"Kiss my daughter?" Shigeo demanded at the same time Kotoko said indignantly, "It was only our first date!" They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, as long as that boy behaves like a proper gentleman..." her dad grumbled. Kotoko bristled in indignation. Her dad hadn't shown even an ounce of over protectiveness when it had been revealed that Irie-kun had kissed her and Irie-kun had most definitely not acted like a gentleman that time. In fact, she seemed to recall being dragged out of the karaoke bar with a rather firm, bruising grip around her wrist.

Oba-sama sighed. "So no juicy gossip?" she asked in disappointment, casting a look at her eldest son.

Kotoko shook her head. "No, we were just taking the time to get to know one another first. All good relationships should be like that shouldn't they?"

The older woman's interest was piqued again. "Oh, relationship? So you have decided to go out with him again?" She looked again towards her son only to be disappointed when she saw that he obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Really?" Yuki-kun piped up again, clearly in disbelief.

"I'm nineteen," Kotoko said defensively. "It's normal to go out on dates at my age, and if not with Takendo than whom with?" There was silence and she could just imagine them all thinking 'Irie-kun.' She chose not to say anything more and continued pointedly with her meal in silence.

Kotoko saw Oba-sama give her a pleased look and realised that the older woman probably thought she was going along with the whole dating Takendo to make Irie-kun jealous plan. She felt angry at this, that Oba-sama thought that she would use Takendo in such a way but she said nothing. Kotoko didn't think anyone would actually believe her if she said that she really was dating Takendo. Besides Oba-sama might try and interfere is she suspected Kotoko's true thoughts.

As she headed back upstairs after dinner Kotoko was only slightly surprised when she felt his presence right behind her.

"Is something wrong Irie-kun?" she said after she had moved to let his pass by only for him to remain there looking at her. Of course he wouldn't let her leave without saying something that would probably depress her.

Irie-kun leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he looked at her nonchalantly. "So you're going out again with the freshman guy?"

"He's a nice guy," Kotoko said simply. In another time and place she would've needled Irie-kun on why he was asking her, before accusing him of being jealous. Most likely she would have emphasised Takendo's good character and pointed out how well he compared to Irie-kun. Maybe she would even brag about how much she preferred the company of a gentleman like Takendo to Irie-kun. But she said none of this because she was dating Takendo and it was no business of Irie-kun's. There was no reason to compare the two.

She didn't say she was over Irie-kun because at the moment that was not true. Kotoko continued her way upstairs, choosing not to mention that she intended to get over him. She still remembered what happened the last time she had said that. No, best keep that information to herself for now.

* * *

*****Monday*****

Kotoko was sitting on a campus bench, enjoying watching leaves fall in the gentle autumn breeze when something completely different floated down onto her lap. She picked up the leaflet and glanced at it before looking up to see a grinning Takendo standing behind her.

"Ballroom dancing?" Kotoko asked in surprise. He leaned on the bench, moving forward so that she could feel his breath tickling her ear. She blushed at the sensation and at his closeness.

"Sure, why not? Something new and exciting right?" she could almost feel him grinning.

Kotoko grimaced slightly. "I'm not sure, I'm not the most coordinated or graceful person."

He laughed good naturedly. "Hey no worry, this class is for beginners and those who want to learn but not compete in the competitions, so there's no pressure to do well. Besides, I've never done anything like this either so I'm the same as you."

Kotoko doubted this as she took in his rather athletic form. She was sure that Takendo would have no problem learning any new sport.

"Well I did say I wanted to try out new clubs so I will go," Kotoko said firmly, even with her misgivings. She followed him as he led her to the sports building where the dance hall was located.

Standing outside the entrance to the dance hall was a nerve wracking experience itself. Kotoko couldn't remember the last time she had felt this nervous about starting something. It was almost like starting a new school, but then at school and at college she had always had Satomi and Jinko by her side. Takendo squeezed her hand gently. At least even now she had someone by her side.

Takendo took the lead and pushed open the door. It swung inward and the occupants of the room looked towards them. A guy in a tuxedo bounded forward to greet them, Kotoko tried not to gape as she took in the fact that some of the people, most likely the established club members, were dressed up in a very glamorous fashion. She was almost blinded by the amount of sequins on display. Then she noticed that the number of dresses far outnumbered the tuxes and that including Takendo, there were only four guys in the room.

"Ah, here for ballroom dancing?" the guy in the tux asked with a smile as blindingly dazzling as the sequined dresses.

"Uh...yeah," Kotoko managed to stutter out, a little bit dazzled. A look at Takendo's face told her that he was equally overwhelmed by the glitz.

"No need to look so nervous!" the guy assured them. "Today we'll be working on our foxtrot, starting with the basics so do come join in!"

There was a flurry of sequins as a group of girls descended on them, eyeing up Takendo with predatory looks. "Yeah no worries, we'll help you out," they purred, much to Kotoko's annoyance. She was briefly reminded of the way the Matsumoto sisters acted around Irie-kun.

Takendo put his arm around Kotoko's shoulders. "Sorry ladies but my girlfriend Kotoko is the only one I want as my dance partner, sorry."

There were groans of disappointment but the girls took it in their stride. "Well, it was worth a shot," one of them sighed good naturedly.

"You may find it easier to learn together anyway," the guy, said encouragingly. "My name is Akhito, I'm the vice president of the ballroom dance society." He was joined by a pretty brunette girl wearing a sparkling, daringly cut dress. "And this is my girlfriend, Tohru, the president."

"Hi, welcome to the club," Tohru said with a warm smile. "Don't be alarmed by the fancy costumes, we just like to dress up as it puts us more in the dancing spirit." Akhito spun her around in a twirling gesture. "These clothes are the type you can expect to see worn at ballroom competitions."

Kotoko's eyes goggled. "Wow, really? It's all so elegant! Can you really move around in those dresses?"

Tohru grinned. "Well, that's what you'll learn today and continue to work on if you decide to stay with us. As Akhito said we'll be working on our foxtrot, which is a fairly smooth dance so great for beginners."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Takendo said optimistically. Kotoko stared at him aghast; he had already heard what she was like in the tennis club. Ballroom dancing seemed way more complicated than whacking a ball over a net and she dreaded to think how this would turn out.

Tohru walked over to a music player, putting on some jazz style music. "Okay, on the floor people, let's get it started!"

The group paired up and arranged themselves in a line across the room. Kotoko looked to Takendo nervously, shakily placing her right hand in his left, her left hand touching his right arm which snaked around to touch the small of her back, bringing them close together.

Tohru and Akhito took their places at the front of the room. "Now watch us take these first few steps," Akhito instructed.

"Backwards, forwards, sideways, uh...or was it backwards again?" Kotoko muttered to herself as she watched the dancing couple intently. Takendo suppressed a smile as he listened to her ramblings.

The couple at the front stopped dancing for a moment. "And now, your turn this time, follow our movements. We'll work on the first five movements only to begin with." They began moving again and the others followed her lead.

Kotoko, in her haste not to be left behind, took a wrong step forward and immediately managed to trip over her feet and bang heads with Takendo.

"Ow!" Kotoko said, flushing in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm really sorry Takendo!"

"No need to rush Aihara-san," Tohru called out encouragingly. "Take it as slowly as you need to, you don't need to keep in time with everyone else."

Takendo set them in position again. "Just take your time," he assured her. "You had it right before, it's backwards first." They practiced the moves again at a slower pace, going through them again and again till they felt they knew it better. Kotoko stumbled a few more times but Takendo was patient and instructed her gently instead of making cutting remarks. The others in the class encouraged them and complimented them on how well they looked together.

Kotoko seemed faintly surprised. "Wow, it's nice to be given encouragement for once instead of getting yelled at for not getting things right," she commented, thinking of Sudou-sempai. Akhito, who had been inspecting the dancing couples along with Tohru, asked her what she meant.

"I guess you mean that Sudou guy in the tennis club, not to mention the other elite players," Takendo guessed, thinking back to that time last week when he had turned up to her tennis practice only to witness Kotoko being picked on.

She nodded glumly. "Yeah, that's right. Well I wasn't any good at tennis so I don't blame them for yelling at me." She explained to the others about the tennis club and her general lack of skills. Akhito looked aghast but it wasn't to do with her mentioned lack of skills.

"What's that? The beginners mixed with the elite players from the beginning and you were expected to be able to play well without any proper instruction? What kind of coaching is that?" he asked incredulously. Tohru nodded in agreement.

"We have three separate sessions, one for beginners, intermediate and expert dancers," she explained. "That way each member gets the level of coaching they feel they need."

Kotoko paused as she contemplated this. "Huh, I never thought about it like that. But to be honest, I was the_ only_ bad player in the club yet Sudou-sempai still insisted on putting me onto the teams for competitions."

The others shook their heads in dismay. "That's not good Aihara-san, for you or the other players. You will just feel pressurised to do what you haven't been taught properly and others will resent you for taking their place in competitions. It sounds like this Sudou guy is just setting you up to be bullied," one girl pointed out.

"He can be a nice guy," Kotoko said in Sudou's defence. "I guess it's just that he's so desperate for Matsumoto's attention that he goes a little crazy. I can kind of understand seeing as Irie-kun was the only reason I took up tennis in the first place, something I really regret."

"Still, that isn't very professional considering he's the coach," Akhito mumbled. Tohru placated him gently.

"Don't worry; you don't have to go back there. Like Takendo said, there's a lot more out there to try, and I hope that you're enjoying ballroom dancing so far," Tohru said encouragingly, lifting everyone's mood.

Kotoko smiled, looking up at Takendo. "I'm really enjoying it," she confessed, blushing as they all cheered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's continue the party!" Akhito exclaimed enthusiastically.

When class had finished both Takendo and Kotoko assured everyone that they would definitely be back next week. They were both invited out for karaoke and accepted and Kotoko spent the next few hours in the company of people who genuinely wished well for her. With both Takendo and these new people Kotoko felt comfortable and at ease, she could be herself and they wouldn't look down at her for it.

Later on as she lay in bed, feeling content with how today had gone, Kotoko felt as though something had shifted inside her. Today she had finally done something for the sake of herself rather than to be near Irie-kun, she had entered into a new situation putting her best foot forward to find herself accepted and appreciated. If she could continue feeling like this, Kotoko thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, if she no longer had to deal with belittlement and humiliation then it was so worth trying to get over Irie-kun no matter how long she had liked him for.

Her last thought before her eyes finally shut was how glad she was that Takendo had chosen her out of all people to like. No matter what happened between them she would always treasure the happy memories he had given her.

* * *

*****Tuesday*****

Oba-sama the next morning questioned Kotoko incessantly as to why she had come home late. Irie-kun looked as though he didn't care but Kotoko still chose to be vague with her answers, saying that she had tried out the ballroom dancing class and gone to karaoke afterwards. She made no mention of Takendo, knowing how Oba-sama would probably gush about him to make her son jealous. Kotoko already knew that it wouldn't work but she didn't want to try anyway.

She went through her classes as usual, managing to have a quick lunch with her friends. They were curious about Takendo but seemed more interested in how Irie-kun was reacting to her new relationship. Jinko asked how long Kotoko was planning to date Takendo for; surely she wasn't serious about him? Kotoko tried to assure her friends that she was but she could tell they were sceptical. Satomi at least seemed pleased that Kotoko was giving Takendo a real chance; she had always had something against Irie-kun.

Kotoko walked over to the law school to meet Takendo once his classes had finished. She had never been to this building before, having no reason too. A few people appeared to recognise her and wondered amongst themselves why Irie-kun's supposed girlfriend was here instead of the economics building. Kotoko just grit her teeth and ignored them. Ayako walked out of the classroom with Takendo, grimacing when she spotted Kotoko. Kotoko paid her no mind and greeting Takendo happily instead.

Today after classes they had a go trying out the kendo club. Kotoko didn't know why she suggested doing it considering her lack of coordination the day before. Despite it being a martial art that originated in Japan, all Kotoko had associated with the sport were people wearing masks and body armour waving sticks around. As she very quickly found out there was much more to kendo than that. A lot, lot more.

Kendo was a discipline that required both mental and physical strength. Kotoko found it exhausting and struggled to keep up with the rules of etiquette, the technicalities of the sport and the physical demands but despite this she found herself enjoying it even though her hand to eye coordination sucked. More the once she managed to somehow whack herself in the face with her wooden shinai despite the fact that they were only practicing forward downward strikes.

No it wasn't easy but it was challenging and surprisingly satisfying. Kotoko found the idea of improving herself mentally and physically appealing. The kendo instructor made it clear that only individual effort, training hard work and time would improve their skills. It was so different from Sudou-sempai's belief that everyone should be able to play tennis well even if they had never played before. Like the ballroom society, the kendo club praised Kotoko and Takendo for at least attempting the moves and were equally as patient in their teachings as Akhito and Tohru had been. Kotoko tired quickly but with every ragged breath she drew as she worked through the exercises she felt a sense of achievement.

Even Takendo was struggling to keep up but he enjoyed himself nonetheless though sometimes he fumbled a bit uncomfortably in the protective gear. T-shirts and shorts were his main sportswear of choice, he informed her, and he wasn't used to moving around in such 'bulky' gear.

They decided to congratulate themselves on getting through the tiring session by going on an impromptu date at an ice cream parlour. Over their sundaes (her treat this time) Takendo decided that kendo wasn't really his thing and was definitely off his list though he tried to explain to a smiling, disbelieving Kotoko that it wasn't at all to do with the kendo uniforms. Kotoko wasn't sure and made up her mind to go back a few more times to decide if she wanted to commit to the club.

She arrived home late again and this time had to confess that she was with Takendo. Kotoko tried not to grimace as Oba-sama took delight in making her date the topic of conversation at the dinner table, even if it was only her doing most of the talking. Irie-kun didn't speak to her except to say that if she had time to behave so frivolously then she must be doing well with her studies. She fumed inside at the dig towards her but in reply Kotoko said she was managing just fine, thank you very much.

After dinner Kotoko hit the books hard. To begin with that meant her head hit the books hard as she banged her head in frustration against them as she struggled to understand her assignments. Even though she was a second year college student now it appeared she still had trouble doing her assignments without help which was pretty bad considering midterms were coming up pretty soon.

_Sigh_. Kotoko wondered to herself about all the times she had gone to Irie-kun for help even though he studied a different subject. Had she purposely sabotaged her studies just to have an excuse to keep going to him for help?

She eyed her phone contemplatively and considered ringing Takendo for help but she dismissed that idea pretty quickly. Even worse than asking a guy who didn't study the same subject as her for help was asking a guy in the year below her, which would truly be pathetic.

Kotoko pulled herself upright and reached for a book with determination. Even though Takendo would give her his help if she asked for it she needed to become more independent. She was in her second year of college after all, and she would be turning twenty years old soon. She needed to stop depending on other people for help.

Kotoko had told Takendo how she wanted to see what the world held for her and wanted to experience as much of it as possible. Not only that, she wanted to learn from these experiences and become a better person, something greater than she was now. She had heard people muttering the past few days, wondering why someone like Takendo, who had been top in his year at high school and was extremely popular, would go out with a dead last like Kotoko. She didn't doubt the feelings that Takendo had for her. Kotoko knew her feelings at the moment weren't as strong as his but she knew that there was something there and she really did enjoy spending her time with him. Though it had only been a few days Kotoko could feel the seeds of affection growing towards Takendo. It was such a different feeling compared to the feelings of like she had for Irie-kun, with Irie-kun she had a blind admiration towards him but with Takendo she felt...warm appreciation but Kotoko didn't feel that this was a bad thing.

Takendo had extended a hand to her and offered his heart, warmth, kindness and strength. Kotoko had accepted this and in the past few days alone had experienced feelings of love and acceptance that she had missed out on experiencing for the past four years. She liked the way Takendo made her feel and hoped that she made him feel the same way. And with her new experiences and the knowledge she gained Kotoko hoped that she could prove to everyone that she was a girl worthy of Takendo's attention.

So for now she would not ask for anyone's help to work on the assignments of a subject that she had willingly enrolled herself on. Up until now Kotoko hadn't really focused on her college work but she could change that. In the end it would be one more change for the better.

* * *

*****Wednesday*****

It was Takendo's turn to choose an activity today and he had chosen to introduce Kotoko to his favourite sport: baseball. He attempted to teach Kotoko a few moves but after somehow managing to miss hitting the ball completely and instead throwing the bat at her face, Kotoko quickly decided that today she would just observe. Well, at least she could say that she had made some attempt to try the sport.

Kotoko found that she was quite content to sit on the sidelines watching Takendo play. He clearly had a great passion for baseball and he was a valued member of the club and she learnt that he was also part of the team too. His fellow club and team members treated her courteously and seemed to treat her with a certain respect due to her temporary status as Takendo's girlfriend. Whatever they had heard of her relating to Irie-kun was never mentioned and she sensed no disdain from them, only friendly acceptance.

Saya, the team manager, came and joined Kotoko on the two benches and the two girls talked about the members of the baseball team. More than once Kotoko caught Saya cast longing glances at the team captain and eventually gave in to curiosity and questioned the girl. Saya blushed brightly before confessing that she liked Keitaro but as she was the team manager she didn't dare confess as it wasn't very professional. Besides, Keitaro was very popular and had quite a large fan girl following. Saya had worked hard to prove her worth as a team manager and confessing her feelings may jeopardize that and the grudging respect she had gained from Keitaro's fan girls.

Kotoko reasoned with the girl that since the two team mates were both in senior year, maybe it didn't matter so much. Besides, she thought privately as she noticed Keitaro glancing at Saya every now and again, maybe her crush wasn't so one-sided after all. Kotoko realised that team dynamics could be extremely complicated and marvelled that there was a lot going happening on campus if one just stopped and looked. And all this she had never noticed before now. She had never stopped to look at the relationships between her classmates and everything going on around her.

Even the relationships that her best friends Jinko and Satomi had with their boyfriends Kotoko had not found out about until she had asked them to hang out with her when she was trying once again to prove to Irie-kun that she was over him, only to find that they had plans already. They had mentioned meeting their boyfriends before but then again Kotoko had never paid much attention, nor had she been keeping up with how they had been getting on with their own chosen clubs and societies, so caught up in her own world she had been.

Thinking of it like that, Kotoko could only be grateful that they still chose to be friends with her. She had been a bad friend and it was no wonder they didn't believe her when she said she was dating Takendo.

Saya noticed her downcast expression and asked what was wrong. Kotoko hesitated, and then explained everything about her friends, dating Takendo and exploring campus life and her resolve to get over Irie-kun once and for all. Saya gave a sympathetic smile and offered her support. She mentioned that the team had heard of her before, much to Kotoko's embarrassment, but if Takendo was willing to give her a chance then they would too. But Saya added that the team were very loyal to Takendo and if they found out that Kotoko really was using Takendo to get Irie-kun then there would be consequences. Kotoko heartily assured her that she had no such intentions and as the rest of the team headed towards them they parted on friendly terms.

Takendo swept up to her, his face flushed from running around the pitch. "Well, what did you think? Sorry you had to sit on the side, you must've been bored."

Kotoko shook her head earnestly. "No actually, it was a lot of fun watching you play. You have a lot of talent and passion for the game." Takendo ducked his head shyly and it was Kotoko's turn to become shy as she added, "I could get used to cheering you on from the sidelines." They both blushed and he moved a little closer to her, his arms brushing gently against hers. Her skin tingled from his touch.

Geez, she was nearly twenty years old yet she blushed like a moron with just an arm brush with a guy. She was acting so immature! Kotoko wondered at her reactions and tried to think if she had acted so shy in Irie-kun's presence. Maybe to begin with but then she had gotten used to being around him. But he had touched her before and her skin hadn't tingled like it did when Takendo touched her. When Takendo put his arm around her she felt comfortable but sometimes when Irie-kun stood too close she got uncomfortable. Kotoko thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that Takendo wanted to touch her and be near to her whereas Irie-kun wouldn't do so willingly.

When she got home Kotoko watched Irie-kun for a while, just to examine the way he made her feel and if he inspired the same feelings in her as Takendo. Looking at him still made her heartbeat quicken and his looks were as devastatingly perfect as ever. Every glance he sent her way still made her happy. What would she do if he suddenly kissed her?

Kotoko remembered that kiss from a year ago that came out of blue. It had given her a false sense of confidence that she had a place in his heart but a year had passed with nothing but the usual cold indifference from Irie-kun. It was only her that had expected something to change after that kiss and in the end it had only caused her to waste another year acting frivolously and selfishly. To be honest, if Irie-kun did kiss her again she would probably think she were dreaming.

Despite the negative aspects of his personality that had leaked through to the surface during the time she had lived with the Irie family, Naoki Irie was still perfect in her eyes. She had kept him on a pedestal and worshipped him, happy when he so much as spared her a glance. In the end that was her downfall. Kotoko wondered how much of her so called love for Irie-kun was based on a false idea of him or for his actual self. When she thought about it, she really didn't know that much about him. Oh she knew plenty of his habits, that's for sure, but what about his likes and dislikes? Apart from tennis what did Irie-kun like to do in his spare time? What books did he like and what music did he listen to? Kotoko had no idea, even though she had liked him for four years. She knew that about Takendo and she had known him for just over a week.

Maybe Reiko Matsumoto was the perfect match for Irie-kun after all; they were smart, poised and sophisticated. Reiko probably understood Irie-kun's tastes a lot better than Kotoko did anyway. In the end Kotoko resolved that getting over Irie-kun would not just benefit her and Takendo, it was actually beneficial to Reiko and Irie-kun too. Just because she had strong feelings for Irie-kun didn't mean that she was the best one for him. Kinnosuke had liked her strongly for years but she had never felt that way about him. No her infatuation with Irie-kun was a nuisance to a number of different people and who knew, her constant pursuit of him might actually of made him suffer instead.

All these thoughts were new and startling to Kotoko. She wondered if this is what getting over someone felt like. She had heard that it wasn't an easy process but she was surprised at how calmly she had taken it so far. She guessed that analysing her past behaviour had a lot to do with it.

Before Kotoko had half-heartedly attempted to get over Irie-kun whilst secretly hoping he would suddenly declare that he couldn't live without her. Now Kotoko knew better. She knew that she had wasted years for something that might never be, could never be. She had been selfish in her actions and who knows what sort of relationship Irie-kun could've been enjoying if she hadn't constantly hovered around him. Kotoko had probably ruined his love life as well as her own.

Satomi had told her for ages that it was in her best interests to get over Irie-kun. Kotoko could not only see that now but she believed it too. It helped knowing that not only was it in her best interests but Irie-kun's, Reiko's and Takendo's too. The feelings between her and Takendo were real and there was a mutual like between them. And Kotoko knew for a fact that when Takendo looked at her, his eyes would be friendly and warm. She knew that Takendo would be considerate and kind; would cheer her on and be supportive. When he was around Kotoko knew for a fact that it was because he enjoyed her company and not because he was obliged to be there.

It was everything that Kotoko hoped for and wanted in a relationship and in the end none of it was gained from having loved Irie-kun.

* * *

*****Thursday*****

Kotoko left the house at a different time from Irie-kun even though they went to the same college, before that had irked her but now she was quite content with it. She wouldn't lie, the sight of him still made her heart beat faster and she wouldn't kid herself that the feelings she had for him would go away any time soon so the least she could do was to keep him out of sight as much as possible. Kotoko had made a huge effort not to visit the economics department, instead spending her time much more profitably in the company of her friends.

At lunch time Kotoko introduced Takendo to her friends properly. She hadn't seen Jinko or Satomi much that week as they had been hanging out with their boyfriends, Narasaki and Ryo. Although she had met the two boys before Kotoko had never really spoken to them properly, something she was determined to remedy.

Jinko had met Narasaki at the start of their second year at college. She had met him whilst she was helping backstage at a music gig that the college had put on. Narasaki played guitar in a band and had stumbled upon Jinko between sets. The two quickly found that they had a lot in common and hit off right away.

Ryo had actually known Satomi and Jinko since the beginning of their first year in college as they had all met through the ski club. Ryo was a quiet guy with a handsome face hidden behind his large glasses, not the type that Kotoko would peg Satomi for. However he was kind and a complete gentleman and had plucked up the courage to ask out Satomi over summer. Satomi had given him a chance and had been completely won over though their relationship wasn't completely without trouble, apparently Ryo's mother didn't approve of Satomi.

Satomi brightened up, suddenly looking excited about something. "If you're planning on trying out new clubs, why not join the ski club? We'll be going away on a trip in December; ages away I know but think about it."

Kotoko agreed, a trip did sound like fun even if the thought of skiing made her get that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. At least snow was soft and she wouldn't hurt much if she fell over.

"In the meantime, it's your birthday in a few weeks right?" Jinko pointed out. "What do you want to do for it?"

Takendo looked surprised. "Oh your birthday is so soon?"

Kotoko felt surprised herself. "Actually...I totally forgot," she said sheepishly.

"What?!" Jinko and Satomi exclaimed. "How could you forget that?"

Kotoko held up her hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me like that! It's just that my birthday is on a Friday this year and the week after the midterms begin. Everyone will probably be too busy studying to celebrate anyway; I know that I will be."

Her friends deflated visibly. "Gosh, I forgot about those," Satomi said glumly. Ryo prodded her arm, trying to get her to perk up.

Jinko was rather more optimistic. "Oh don't worry about midterms Kotoko," she said flippantly. "You know that the result will be the same no matter how much we study anyway."

Kotoko groaned, burying her head in her arms. "Jinko! That really isn't a good thing! Our future depends on our test results"

Takendo chuckled. "Hey calm down, there is still time isn't there? If you start now then you don't have to cram the weekend before and we can still celebrate your birthday."

She looked at him sheepishly. "You don't understand Takendo; there are a lot of things I need to work on. I have the misfortune of being dumb."

"Don't say that," Narasaki piped up. "We'll all help. Study sessions every lunch and after classes when we're free, for the next two weeks. It'll be fun." Jinko gave him a look. "It'll be productive and useful," he amended.

Satomi glanced towards Takendo. "Won't it be weird to study with your upperclassmen?" she questioned.

Takendo assured her that it was fine. "As long as you enjoy the company of the people you're with its fine," he said.

Kotoko bit her lip. She had wanted to try studying on her own but to be honest, she hadn't gotten very far. "Is that all right? Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother to help us?"

The guys assured them that it was fine; they seemed to be happy to spend time with their girlfriends even if was to help them study. At least if they all worked in a group together they would actually get work done instead of messing around like they might do if they were off in their own pairs. Takendo assured Kotoko repeatedly that he really wanted to help.

"Besides," he pointed out, "Even if you want to work more independently, if you don't understand the concept of the assignments then you won't get far. At least let me help you with that and then I know that you can do the rest," he said enthusiastically. Takendo smiled gently. "Also, I really do want to celebrate your birthday with you."

Kotoko looked a little worried. "I just dread to think what Oba-sama has planned for me. She'll probably want to hold a huge party at the Irie household," she said glumly.

Satomi and Jinko exchanged looks. "Don't worry Kotoko; we'll take care of it. For now just focus on your studies," Satomi said confidently.

They said their goodbyes to their boyfriends after lunch and Kotoko headed with her friends to their class. Her friends asked what activity she had planned for today. Kotoko had thought about it for a while last night and in the end she decided that she would pay the manga club a visit.

The manga club wasn't exactly new to Kotoko but then again she had never actually attended a session. Still Kotoko thought that she ought to attend at least once, especially since the club had dedicated a whole year creating a manga and anime about _her_, which had turned out to be quite popular at the cultural festival last year. She felt guilty that they had genuinely tried to involve her in their activities by making her their subject but she hadn't bothered to turn up to their sessions.

The club members were very surprised but delighted to see her when she walked through the door and if they wondered why she was there they didn't show it. They excitedly showed her the new sketches they had done for this year's manga. Once again they had based it on their only female member, labelling it 'The New Adventures of Warrior Kotorin, Raquet Warrior.' Takendo looked intrigued and it wasn't long before he was shown the video of the embarrassing anime movie that had actually turned out to be quite popular at the cultural festival and had helped rocket Kotoko to the position of festival queen.

Takendo got right into it, discussing themes and story ideas for the manga. Whether it was because he liked manga or because it was based on his girlfriend Kotoko wasn't sure but he looked content so she let him be, as long as he didn't feel obliged to work on it. Anyway it turned out that Takendo was actually quite good at drawing.

Kotoko shifted in her chair and wondered what she could do to contribute. She was hopeless at drawing so really she was just in the way here. She tentatively asked them if she should leave as she felt that her presence was just a bother.

The boys looked up in surprise. "Nonsense, don't go! You're our main inspiration after all! You don't have to be able to draw to be in the manga club."

Kotoko brightened up. "Really? So is there anything I can do to help?"

One of the guys scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, you could help give us a girl's point of view so we make the manga appeal to girls and boys. What sort of things do you think Warrior Kotorin should be doing? What moves should she make next against the evil Queen Matsumotoore and her evil sidekick Sutooza from the Advantage Planet? And how should Kotorin's trusty three Smash Musketeers help her out?" (A/N: the manga club stalked Kotoko during tennis practice and on tennis training camps to get inspiration for their manga. The names are the actual ones used by the manga club).

Takendo was on the floor laughing when he heard the name of the villains in the manga. Kotoko couldn't suppress her grin. "Well I can't say whether or not more girls will find it appealing but I have it on good information that Warrior Kotorin has discovered that there are much better ways to become a strong warrior than being just a racquet warrior. It's a good thing too, and she'll need her musketeers more than ever along with their newest addition, Taki, to battle an even greater evil from Advantage Planet, King Eerie..."

The meeting went on and at the end the manga committee declared it their best meeting yet and vowed for sure that they would make her festival queen again this year. Kotoko blushed, saying there was no need for that but she was looking forward to giving it her all this year in helping them make another popular manga.

Both she and Takendo left for home with smiles on their faces, pleased with yet another successful experience with a new club. Before she went back home Kotoko went by herself to Donny's Diner to hand a slip of paper and an apology to her surprised manager and she left feeling that she had taken a few more positive steps forward in moving on.

* * *

*****Friday*****

Dating Takendo made Kotoko finally begin to see how blind she had been to how her unrequited love for Irie-kun was perceived by everyone else. It started when, despite her saying that she was going out with Takendo, no one, not even her best friends, took her seriously. Not that she blamed her friends considering her past behaviour but everyone else, well, they didn't know her so what right did they have to judge her?

It had been nearly a week since the date at the theme park and everyone still seemed convinced that she was just with Takendo to make Irie-kun jealous. Kotoko wanted to scream at everyone but Takendo's endearing faith in her and good humour kept her grounded so she ignored the looks everyone gave her as if they knew what she were really up to.

Chasing after Irie-kun fruitlessly had been all she had been doing for the past five years that is he suddenly declared his love to her Kotoko would think it a dream. Chasing him was normal and clearly everyone else thought so too.

Nobody seemed to notice that she no longer went out of her way to bump into Irie-kun. She guessed her habits were too engraved on her fellow students' minds to forget so easily. Well, maybe now they would begin to reconsider. Today was Friday, the day tennis practice was held after classes. It would be the first time Kotoko would miss a session and she had no intention of going back.

Kotoko had considered going in person to explain to Sudou-sempai that she had no intentions of staying with the club any longer. However she knew that he would somehow end up forcing her, his main pawn in keeping Matsumoto and Irie-kun apart, to stay somehow. She had an argument for this in case it did happen. She would point out that Sudou constantly forced her to be on the tennis team even though she was the _worse_ member in the club, thus causing better players to miss out on a spot in competitions and then the team failing due to her performance. Kotoko had no friends in the tennis club, she was constantly picked on and Sudou always made her undergo a harsh training regime that he never inflicted on anyone else. Why would she want to stay?

She did consider going and saying all this to him but then again, others had missed practice or quit without explaining themselves. Irie-kun especially only turned up when he felt like it and Sudou never called him up on it. So why should Kotoko, the worse player in the tennis club, have to explain herself? Besides, if she went and Irie-kun was there, he would probably make some belittling comment that would undo her good progress so far. So she wouldn't go and instead she would cut all her ties with the club completely. She doubted anyone other than Sudou would care anyway, they probably wouldn't notice her absence if Sudou didn't bring it up.

University was a time to try new things after all and Kotoko didn't want to waste it any longer pursuing activities that she only took up because Irie-kun did them, especially an activity where she was constantly belittled, put down and mocked. She had, she decided, experienced quite enough of the tennis club and all it had to offer, thank you very much.

Kotoko met Takendo at the gates where he greeted her with his gentle smile and looped his arm through hers as he lead her towards a small huddle of people she had never met who were watching her curiously. It was his turn to pick an activity this time and again he wanted to introduce her to something else that he had a passion for. She clung to him a bit harder in nervousness and he chuckled softly, telling her to relax.

The group of people smiled and welcomed her into their fold. A girl stepped forward, smiling a large friendly smile that put Kotoko immediately at ease. "Greetings Aihara-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mimori Amamiya, president of the Photography Society. On behalf of the society I welcome you today and hope you enjoy your time with us."Kotoko smiled in excitement as the others greeted her. The photography society? Wow, she was really looking forward to this! And what's more the risk of personal injury looked to be minimal.

Takendo had a large camera draping from his neck and he handed her a small bag which he explained contained a simpler camera, as a beginner it was best for her to start with the basics of photography first. She thanked him heartily, the camera was clearly his and not university equipment and she was touched that he would trust her with it.

The group moved along outside the gates and Amamiya-san explained that today they would be going to the city centre to take pictures; today's theme was about urban life. Kotoko was introduced to the others in the society. They were a friendly, easygoing bunch, much different to the adrenalin pumped members of the sports societies that Kotoko had tried out so far or the fanatic manga club.

The city centre was bustling with people but at first Kotoko stuck to photographing other club members, not wanting to invade other people's privacy. She observed Takendo, marvelling that not only was he gifted athletically and intellectually but creatively as well. He held the camera expertly in his steady hands, using his keen eyes to take memorable shots.

Kotoko mused that she had never seen Irie-kun passionate about anything. Just like she had no idea of his hobbies, she had no idea what sort of things he cared about and what he wanted from life. She knew that his parents were expecting him to take over his father's business, but whether Irie-kun really wanted to do that or whether he was just doing what was expected of him Kotoko didn't know. Irie-kun was smart, effortlessly so but Kotoko couldn't really describe him as ambitious. He just excelled naturally at everything without even trying and obediently followed his parents' wishes.

In a business world such as the one Shigeki Irie operated it, it wasn't uncommon for businessmen to match their talented offspring together. Surely such a match would be made for Irie-kun, maybe to someone like Reiko? No, that wasn't right, Oba-sama was almost feral in her attempts to get Kotoko and her son together and Shigeki, heck even he own father, seemed to be expecting the eventual union as well.

Kotoko's heart clenched painfully. If his parents ordered it, would Irie-kun marry her just to satisfy them? Would he do it even if he had no regard or respect for her? If such a thing happen could she cope with a relationship like that? Kotoko didn't think she could. Even if she had strong feelings for Irie-kun, she wouldn't want to be with him unless he felt the same way. Being in a one-sided relationship for life...no way, it went against everything she believed in about relationships and love.

There was a touch on her arm and Kotoko broke off her musings to see Takendo looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She turned into him, standing so that they were face to face. He gave a wry smile. "You were thinking about Irie again, weren't you?"

Kotoko felt surprised. "How did you know?"

Takendo shifted uncomfortably. "You get this look on your face, an expression mixed between sadness and wistfulness. You've been thinking about him a lot this week." He didn't say it in an accusatory way but Kotoko could tell that he'd been affected by her mental wanderings as much as she had. She could see the insecurity lurking in his eyes caused by her and her alone and she hated that she had caused it.

"Whilst I admit that I was thinking of him, it wasn't in the way you're probably thinking," Kotoko explained to him. "It's hard to explain what I'm thinking." She attempted to find the words anyway because she owed him that a least.

"I've realised that even though I really like Irie-kun, my feelings aren't exactly...hm, I'm not sure of the right word, genuine?" Kotoko furrowed her brow then shook her head. "No that's not right; I really do like him but my feelings for him are based on an ideal of him. Even though I know what's he's really like my feelings for him are based on what I think he could be in my daydreams. In reality he's cold, mean and almost anti-social and to be honest I don't really know him as well as I thought I did. All along I've seem to believe that he would suddenly change into a caring guy like you. Only now I'm starting to see that he'll always be the same."

Takendo shifted, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He had probably expected her to declare that she could only love Irie-kun. At her words his hopes lifted. "Listen, I know I asked you to give me at least a week. Would you be mad if I asked for your decision now?" Takendo fidgeted nervously. "Please tell me now if this is what you really want."

She fidgeted with the camera in her hands. "I've said before that I don't want to waste my time for something that might never happen. And now I've come to realise that not only has my behaviour in the past been unacceptable but even if somehow Irie-kun did ask me out probably I would most likely be unhappy in a relationship with him. He's never made me feel wanted and I don't think that will ever change."

Kotoko looked up at Takendo, placing a hand atop of his hand that still rested on her arm. "This week has made me really happy, it really has!" she insisted. "I've had a great time and for the first time in a long time I've experienced what it's like to be welcomed and appreciated. When you're with me I feel content. I'm happy that you accept me the way I am and that you've done so much for me already. And now I want to do the same for you."

He inhaled sharply. "So...is that a yes, you will keep dating me?" he asked hopefully.

Kotoko smiled gently. "Yes, that is, if you're definitely sure you want me."

He leaned closer, giving a shaky laugh that betrayed the nervous energy he had been holding back. "Of course I still want you. If anything, after the time we've spent together I want you even more. You're really special Kotoko and Irie's a fool if he hasn't noticed that by now."

Kotoko turned red from his words; the warmth in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Nobody else had ever looked at her is such a way. She stayed silent, savouring the closeness of her boyfriend.

There was the sound of a shutter clicking and they turned in surprise to see Mimori standing in front of them. She lowered the camera, grinning.

"Just recording happy memories," she said cheerfully, before running off with a mischievous laugh towards some other club members who had been watching and taking pictures of Kotoko and Takendo as well. Kotoko felt embarrassed when she realised that there had been people watching the intimate discussion between her and Takendo.

"Here, let's take our own picture. Our first proper picture as a couple." She felt his arm slip around her and her back was engulfed in a warm heat. Kotoko leaned back against him, feeling comfortably at ease in his embrace. Takendo's head touched hers as his other arm brought his camera in front of them.

As she smiled into the camera Kotoko savoured her feelings. She was happy and content and though she still had feeling for Irie-kun, the feelings of guilt that she had for dating another guy had disappeared. There was nothing between her and Irie-kun and, she decided, there probably never had been. From now on Takendo was the only one for her and she hoped that the happiness between them lasted for a long time.

* * *

Naoki hadn't been blind to what was going on. It was clear to him that his mother had persuaded Kotoko to go out with this Takendo guy in some attempt to get him jealous. He had only pretended not to notice his mother's wild gestures during their meals as she attempted to get Kotoko to divulge more information. He honestly wasn't surprised that his mother would concoct such a plan and persuade Kotoko to go along with it. What he was surprised at was how little Kotoko seemed to be doing to make him jealous.

He had expected her to wander through the economics building with her supposed new boyfriend in an attempt to make him jealous, not that that would have worked seeing as the pair had classes in other buildings and their presence would only be an obvious ploy to get him to react. But he hadn't seen her at all, if Kotoko had stepped into his academic building in the last five days than Naoki certainly didn't know about it.

True it had only been five days but when it came to Kotoko and stalking him that equated to about a century.

Reiko had commented on it in wonder, speculating on whether Kotoko had been serious during their last tennis practice. Even his classmates pondered whether his 'wife,' as they had taken to calling Kotoko, had finally gotten tired of him. Naoki just ignored them. Like such a thing was possible.

But then Kotoko hadn't turned up to tennis practice. Naoki was sure she would seize such an opportunity to show off, she must've realised that was her only chance seeing as with a new 'boyfriend' she didn't have an excuse to go to the economics department. Then Ayako had commented how Kotoko had been meeting Takendo every day after classes had finished. Still he hadn't been too concerned.

It was only now that Sunday had arrived and with it the usual shift he shared with Kotoko at Donny's Diner that he was starting to reconsider. He hadn't seen her yesterday either, she hadn't even come back for dinner. All that he knew of her presence in the house last night was the opening and closing of the front door around 10pm, and the padding of feet heading to her room. Naoki hadn't seen her today at home either and had left as usual; he never walked with her to work anyway. But now he was here he couldn't see her anywhere and their shift had started ages ago. Where was she? Reiko and Ayako, who were also working the shift with him, asked him too. In the end Ayako asked their manager, seeing as the other two didn't seem to be doing anything about it. The answer surprised all three of them.

Kotoko had quit her job. She had handed her notice in on Thursday, coming in on a day when none of them had been present to witness it. The three of them were stunned though only Reiko and Ayako showed it.

Reiko exclaimed that she had lost one competitor for Irie-kun's affections. She didn't notice how only she seemed to be happy about this. Ayako conceded that she had _heard _that Kotoko had been spending all week with Takendo and that they had been trying out lots of different clubs and societies. She also revealed that Kotoko had been with the photography society during tennis practice. Ayako mumbled about having seen pictures of Kotoko with Takendo online looking all lovey-dovey and she supposed that meant that Kotoko didn't intend to come to tennis practice anymore.

Naoki didn't know why it bothered him. Kotoko had intentionally spent almost an entire week in the presence of another guy and hadn't sought his company at all. He was pretty sure that wasn't part of his mother's plan to make him jealous.

His chest twisted with a strange, uncomfortable feeling as another thought sprung in his mind. What if there was no plan to make him jealous? Could it be that Kotoko had another intention altogether? Could she actually be trying to move on?

He didn't know why he cared but he wouldn't be at ease until he confirmed it. When he got home his plans to question Kotoko came to a halt when he discovered that she had gone with her dad to visit relatives for the day. His mother gave a coy smile, as if she knew that he desperately wanted to see Kotoko and that was exactly what she wanted. So then, he thought, his mother at least believed that Kotoko was using Takendo to make him jealous.

Naoki sat at his computer for hours, his patience running thin. Finally Yuki at last decided to go to bed and with nobody to witness it; Naoki closed down his work files and logged online to check his rarely used social networking account. He had a long list of friends, not that he talked to many, he just accepted their friend requests to prevent any hassle. Naoki found that he had to do a bit of clicking and searching to find what he wanted but he found it in the end.

There they were: the pictures that Kotoko had taken on Friday when she had missed tennis practice to gallivant off with the Photography club. He clicked through them, deducing that the club had gone to the city centre. He flicked through landscape pictures and a few of Takendo and other club members, as well as random members of the public. Finally he came to a picture that confirmed his suspicions.

It was a picture of Kotoko and Takendo just standing face to face, looking into each other's eyes. They weren't smiling or looking lovey-dovey as Ayako had described them but the look on Kotoko's face as she looked at Takendo bothered him.

It wasn't a look of devotion or years-long love that Naoki himself had been subjected to on an almost daily basis but it was an expression that troubled him nonetheless. Naoki was sure he had never seen such an expression on Kotoko's face before. It was a soft yet determined look, conveying appreciation, affection, admiration and respect.

Naoki didn't know what that look meant but he was pretty sure that it wasn't the look of a girl using a guy to make someone else jealous, it was something else completely. And he didn't know why but that troubled him- a lot.

The next picture showed Takendo with his arm around Kotoko's shoulders, she was leaning against him with a content smile on her face as they gazed into the camera lens. Kotoko looked happy in the other guy's arms. She didn't look at all flustered like she sometimes got if he got too close to her. Naoki swallowed the lump in his throat as he realised that if Kotoko had set out to make him jealous then this picture may well have done the job.

He didn't really understand his feelings for the girl. She was annoying and crazy yet interesting. Kotoko was always insecure about how he felt towards her yet sometimes she acted as though she could read his mind. Even though he acted as though he had simply become used to her presence and just put up with her, the truth was that Naoki liked having her around. He looked at his bookshelf to where a stack of medical books were artfully hidden from prying eyes. And sometimes she inspired him to do something crazy once in a while.

Intentionally or not, Kotoko had changed him. Before Naoki was content to live out the life his parents intended for him and he obediently followed their wishes, from what clubs he attended to what he studied. It was only when he met Kotoko that Naoki began considering doing things for the sake of himself, doing things just because he _wanted_ to do them. It was her who said to him that with his abilities he could become anything he wanted, that he could make a difference to the world.

Her words had set off a chain reaction. Naoki had mulled over them again and again, the idea growing bigger inside his mind. He found that following a set path wasn't so appealing after all. Naoki was good at economics but it bored him. Before that hadn't bothered him as it had only been natural to succeed his father. But not anymore. He wanted to do something that not only interested him but made him feel fulfilled, he wanted to utilise his skills for something useful. Once again Kotoko's words had inspired and he had quit economics to enrol in the medical school. Even though he was top in his class Naoki found for the first time that he was truly being challenged and with every bit of hard work he felt as though he were truly achieving something. And it was all thanks to Kotoko.

Kotoko. He'd come to rely on her support, even if he didn't show it. Even if everyone turned their backs on him for following his heart he knew that she would stick by him.

His eyes flickered back to the photo. Logic told him that Kotoko was just using Takendo to make him jealous. However in his heart Naoki was beginning to doubt this. What would he do if Kotoko really was dating Takendo?

Naoki sighed. Now he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew what was really going on. And then afterwards maybe he could figure out why he cared so much.

* * *

When the next Monday rolled around, Kotoko got the shock of her life when she turned up for her ballroom dancing session. She strode into the studio in a merry mood after a weekend with friends and relatives, ready to foxtrot away, only to stop short at the tense atmosphere in the room. Seeing Akhito casting looks at a group of newcomers talking to Takendo, Kotoko didn't understand what was wrong until Takendo turned around and gave a strained smiled and she could see who he was talking too.

Beside Takendo stood Ayako Matsumoto and Sudou, both of them casting her displeased looks when they caught sight of her. But that wasn't all.

There, standing tall next to the magnificent Reiko Matsumoto, was the one and only Naoki Irie.

Kotoko swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and met Takendo's worried gaze as she felt the good mood she had been in being sucked away in an instant. This was a moment when she feared that all the good progress she had been making up till now was about to be severely tested.


End file.
